The applicant is well aware of the commercially available divers weights and it is his opinion that the concepts disclosed in this application are clearly distinct from any such commercial units. In addition to such a commercial art search, the applicant has searched the prior art patents and has found U.S. Pat. Nos. to Christianse, 3,220,197; Swindell, 3,039,273; Di Julio, 2,970,448; Apperson, 3,192,723; Finnern, 4,455,718; and, Johnston, et al, 3,808,824.
Of all of these patents, the only patent which discloses a unit having belt receiving slots formed therein is the patent t Finnern and this weight is disclosed only in combination with a particular strap to permit rapid jettison of the weight from a scuba tank. The weight illustrated in the Finnern patent is not the principal consideration of the patent and importance and patentability is directed to the strap for holding the weight to a tank. This patent does not consider the concept of conforming the weight and strap combination to the body of a user and neither the Finnern nor any other reference as found, disclose a matte finish to be applied to a weight.
It is therefore an object of the applicant's invention to provide a diving weight having a specific belt receiving slot configuration to hold the weight in close conformity to the user's body and eliminate normal belt gap areas about the user's body.
It is a further object of the applicant's invention to provide a divers weight having a specific configuration to receive a belt from the interior to the exterior thereof with the length between belt receiving slots being established with relation to the total length of the weight with this same mathematical construction and slot arrangement applicable to weights of all sizes.
It is still a further object of the applicant's invention to provide a diving weight which includes a vinyl coating entirely thereover including the belt receiving slots with the vinyl material providing a matte finish over the entire surface of the weight, the matte finish essentially reducing the possibility of marring and scratching of the finish of the weight and maintaining the appearance of the weight through long useage.
These and other objects and advantages of the applicant's invention will more fully appear from a consideration of the accompanying disclosure and drawings.